Star scar?
by Frizwizz
Summary: SO what if Jace and Clary weren't the only ones experimented on before they were born? Read on and find out. Original idea from Katara-Alchamist. MagnusXAlec & JaceXClary
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this idea was from an author called Katara-Alchemist. Her stories are really good, go read them if you have time. Well anyway she said she didn't have anytime to write this story and said that anyone could take provided they tell her so she can read it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own MI. Go figure.**_

_**Anyway on with the story. Review please I need to know if it's anygood.**_

MPOV

God how could someone look so perfect? I wondered.

I was lying in bed, Alec asleep beside me. I was tracing his back from where his collarbone connected to his neck and down his spine, tracing his ribs along the way. Alec laughing gently each time I hit his sides. I let my arm rest over his waist; I lean forward and kissed down his neck and back up again. As I kissed my way back up his neck, pushing his hair so I can kiss the ticklish area on his hairline. Wow a scar I've never noticed before and I begin tracing it with my finger.

Alec begins to shift under me and makes to get up so I release him from my grasp knowing he's heading for the shower.

"Wake me up when you're out." I say rolling over and pretending to go back to sleep.

**_Don't forget to push the lovely green button. Please._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter same day aren't you lucky haha. Wrote both chapters at around 1am. Anyway hope you like it.**_

APOV

The smell of pancakes filled Magnus' apartment as I cooked breakfast. Magnus had headed to the shower just a while ago so he should be out soon and for once magic won't have been used to make breakfast.

I heard Magnus getting out of the shower and estimated that in a few seconds he would be here. I poured the second lot of Pancake batter into the frying pan just as Magnus walked into the kitchen. I braced myself for the Magnus missile that was sure to come any moment.

As predicted a few seconds later I felt a familiar pair of arms in close round my waist and a soft pair of lips plant a loving kiss on my cheek. I leaned into my love, turned my head and kissed Magnus on the lips.

"Breakfast will be ready in a second," I told him turning back to the nearly finished pancakes. "Go sit down I'll bring them over."

"Okay"

I turned slightly to watch Magnus prance over to the table. Magnus was in his usual outfit. Rainbow leather trousers, a purple vest top with a long sleeved gold string top. His hair in its usual spikes. With the usual bucket of glitter applied.

I turned round and platted up the pancakes, placed one plate in front of Magnus and sat down with my own.

"What about the syrup?" Magnus looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Just a sec." I got up off my chair and spotted where I had forgotten the syrup.

I turned round and found Magnus looking me up and down. I knew he was scrutinizing my outfit. I had on a pair of plain boring tattered Jeans and an old black jumper on. Magnus tutted as I returned to the table with the syrup.

"You know what?" Magnus stated, "Today is the day I give you a makeover, whether you want one or not."

"But..." I started but before I even got a sentence out Magnus was gone.

I slumped down in my chair, wonder how fast I can get to the front door.

Or a window, I was up for any form of escape at this point.

I lifted my head when I heard Magnus skid to halt outside the kitchen.

"Yes?" I questioned lifting an eyebrow.

"Before you think you can run away, I've put spells on all the escapes and if you try to call for help," With this he held up my phone, "good luck without this." He smiled at me sweetly and left.

How did he know I was going to run? Okay it may have been obvious; I was hardly going to let him give me a makeover without a fight.

I wish I could just hide, be invisible if that's what it took. I closed my eyes wishing I could just disappear.

**_Review please._**


	3. Chapter 3

MPOV

Oh my word why didn't I think of this before. It's genius, just block his escape routes. It was inevitable that this would happen eventually, why he couldn't face it and get it over and done with I couldn't figure it out.

Right so all the hair and makeup was ready to use now to collect the clothes that were laid out in my wardrobe. I danced over to the retrieve them. Plain black skinny jeans, Blue short sleeved shirt with brighter long sleeved shirt underneath. Chains for the trousers and two belts crossed over. A few bracelets and a simple silver necklace with a blue gem as the centre piece. Face it, he suits blue and I like it.

I danced over to the bed and carefully laid out the outfit I'd bought weeks ago. I'm well prepared. Now all that's left to do is capture Alec. Literally.

**_Okay just saw how short this chapter is. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon as well (got to type it first). _**

**_Sorry if you got your hopes up. R&R please._**


	4. Chapter 4

MPOV

I used a spell so as not to make any noise, sneaking towards the kitchen where I had left Alec, if I remember correctly, slumped in his chair mumbling profanities to himself.

Right ready to jump out on him (may as well scare him in the process haha), I checked the spells on my apartment. Nope he hadn't tried to escape...yet.

I turned the corner and...

No-one was there?

I looked all around, as I looked under the table and around the kitchen I spoke to him.

"Alec love, you know you can't hide forever." I sang smirking.

After looking all through the kitchen, which really isn't big, I discovered no trace of him.

"Alec?" What the hell there was nowhere else in the kitchen he could hide.

I stopped in the middle of the kitchen, closed my eyes, relaxed and search my whole apartment using magic.

Apparently Alec was in the Kitchen.

Great now my Magic was acting up.

"AHHH!" I screamed in frustration, running my hands through my hair.

"Magnus, what are you doing? I'm right here."

I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder.

Alec was looking up at me from the Kitchen table.

R&R Please.


	5. Chapter 5

APOV

I saw Magnus enter the kitchen and the thought hit me again.

Why can't I just be invisible?

Wait what's Magnus doing?

Ah I get it he knows how much I hate this so he's pretending he can't see me. Nice trick Magnus. Ah well more time to mentally prepare myself for this.

After a few minutes his game was beginning to get a little boring.

This is getting ridiculous. Why doesn't he just see me and get this over with?

Magnus stopped in the middle of the room with his back to me.

He closed his eyes.

Okay I might just tell him to get it over with.

I felt Magnus' magic Probing round the room, this really was ridiculous. Why waste magic finding someone you can see?

"AHHH!" Magnus screamed in frustration running his hands through the wild spikes of his hair.

Right defiantly stopping this now before he hurts himself or something.

"Magnus?" I asked edging my hand towards him.

"What are you doing? I'm right here." I looked up at him as he jumped and turned towards my voice.

As soon as I looked into his eyes I knew he hadn't been able to see me.

His eyes were wide with shock and surprise.

He brought his hand towards my face checking I was really there and looked deep into my eyes and asked:

"How did you do that?"

R&R please. I was good and uploaded 3 chapters for you. I think I deserve some acknowledgement haha. :)


	6. Chapter 6

MPOV

Wait how did he do that? A new rune?

I stared stunned at Alec, running my hands over his face and through his hair. I was still looking Alec up and down a few minutes later.

"Okay Magnus you're scaring me now. Say something."

I looked up into Alecs' worried face. I bent forward and kissed him gently on the lips, wrapping my arms round his neck. I placed my head in the crook of his neck.

"Sorry love, it just surprised me." I whispered.

"What did?" Alec sounded confused.

"You were invisible...I couldn't see you." I stated simply, going to sit down on a chair opposite him.

"What are you on about?" Alec laughed raising an eyebrow, "Stop this game, you could see me the whole time." Alecs laugh trailed off as he saw I was serious, "Magnus?"

"Honestly...I couldn't." I stated, "So what is it? A new rune?" I asked.

"No Magnus, why won't you believe me? I'm not lying, I swear. Plus I left my stele in my room."

"Okay maybe I'm just tired or something." I sighed, "I'll do the makeover when I'm rested up a bit." I explained as I pushed myself out of my chair.

"Magnus where are you going?" Alec asked a worried look on his face.

"Back to bed, maybe a little more sleep would do me good."

"Okay, I'll clean up here." Alec said as he started to clear the table.

I slouched out of the room and made my way to my room. Maybe I was just tired, I thought as I fell onto my bed, pulling the duvet up around me and arranging the pillows and curling up in the nest I'd just made. I was soon fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

That was so strange; I've never seen Magnus act like that. After I had cleaned up the kitchen I still felt restless.

Okay so I may regret this later as when Magnus wakes up he'll be pissed but there are dust bunnies bigger than Church in this house.

I walked into the kitchen and after a couple minutes of rummaging I found a box of cleaning supplies (also covered in dust.)

So I then began to clean the house.

I was trying to be as quiet as possible; I wished I was as quiet as a shadow. Every noise I made I feared would wake Magnus. He really did look like he needed the rest.

I was on the last room of the house (The living room) dusting. When a glass smashed behind me and I turned around to find a very tense Magnus.

_**OKay so I updated 2 chapters. I've written somemore chapters and just have to type them, so be patient and R&R. Please and thank-you :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay so it's short, maybe I should have stuck two chapters together. ah well.**_

MPOV

Uhhh, I need a drink I thought. My throat felt like sandpaper.

I forced myself out of my nest/ I passed a mirror and did a double take.

Half my spikes (AN: His hair.) were flattened and my makeup was ruined.

I walked into the bathroom and rinsed my hair, washing all the products out of it and leaving it to dry. I used my magic to fix my makeup.

I headed out of my room, past the living room and into the kitchen. I reached up into a cupboard and retrieved a glass. Filled it with water and downed it, filled it again and headed back towards my room.

As I passed the living room I saw movement out the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a dark shadow moving around the room, not making any noise. Was it a demon? A spy?

I dropped my glass and brought my hands together, mumbling a spell under my breath.

As the shadow turned to faced me, I threw the ball of magic I'd created at it.

"MAGNUS STOP! IT'S ME, ALEC!" The shadow screamed.

Too late.

**_R&R_**


	9. Chapter 9

MPOV

The ball of magic hit it on the chest, the shadow was sent flying. Hitting the TV with a crash and landing on the floor with the remains of the TV with a dull thud.

I walked over to inspect it.

What I found, I would never forgive myself for.

I stared down at my love.

He was gasping for breath, blood running down from his mouth. He began to cough up blood, choking. Clutching his chest, a gaping wound bleeding freely onto the floor.

I feel to my knees. Oh God what have I done.

Alec grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer.

"I told you...it ...was me." He gurgled.

Oh God. Quick I've to heal him. I went into automatic mumbling spells and resting my hands on his chest.

_**So good? not good? let me know. R&R**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**And a third update!**_

APOV

I felt awful. What happened?

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the institute infirmary.

I tried to sit up but a stab of pain hit me in the chest, I gasped and looked down. My chest was covered in bandages. Then it all came back to me. Everything that had happened.

What on earth was wrong with Magnus?

I heard a moan and a sniff. Looking to my left I found Magnus with his head resting on his arms on the edge of the bed. He must have been asleep.

Magnus lifted his head and looked me in the eye. His hair was a mess and his eye makeup had run down his face. He must have been crying for a while because his eyes were all swollen and red.

Relief flooded his face and he broke down.

"Oh thank God you're alright; I thought you'd never wake up." He cried grabbing my arm and hugging it.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked putting my arms round him and pulling him close.

"About a week." Magnus sniffed as he rested his head against my stomach being careful of my chest.

"What?!" I exclaimed grabbing my chest as I accidently moved.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked lifting his head and wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

I nodded as he helped me lie back down.

Suddenly the infirmary door opened and Jace and Clary walked in.

"We came to see if you were awake." Jace walked towards my bed.

"Yeah I'm glad you're fine." Clary said walking over to Magnus and wiping the remains of his makeup off, giving him a tissue and giving him a hug.

"So what actually happened?" Jace asked.

Jace and Clary looked between Magnus and I.

_**So now you owe me, instead of carrying on with my hetic life (Okay I lie, I don't actually have a life. lol.) I updated three chapters. Please R&R.**_


	11. Author Note

Right so I know you all probably think I've died or something, but I swear I'm fine. Just stuck revising for exams. Uggh. So I swear I'll try to update my stories as soon as I have a chance.

Again sorry.

I will try to update.

Bye, Frizwizz


	12. Chapter 11

JPOV

Right so this silence was getting awkward.

Suddenly Alec gave this huge yawn.

"Right people, Alec is still an injured person recovering and he needs his rest." Clary piped up, standing with her hands on her hips, "It's the middle of the night and we should all be in bed like civilised people."

Now that she mentioned it I was still tired.

"Magnus please go home, I'm fine and you need your rest as well." Alec spoke to Magnus making him look him in the eye. "Clary will you please take him home?" Alec pleaded.

"No, I won't leave you. I've stayed here for the whole week I'm not leaving you know." Magnus stated standing firm.

"Okay Okay I know what to do. Magnus come with us, take a shower and clean up, then you can borrow some clothes. Then you can come back and you can stay in one of the beds here with Alec. Okay?" I suggested

"Okay." Magnus mumbled coming to stand next to Clary, who led him towards to bathroom.

"Don't think we've dropped the subject, we are coming back to ask questions." I said as I turned to leave.

"Jace wait, Look after Magnus will you, see if you can get anything out of him." Alec asks grabbing my sleeve.

"Okay you just get some rest." I carefully closed the door and walked towards my room, I was too tired for all this.


	13. Chapter 12

JPOV

I was lying on my bed waiting for Clary to return from showing Magnus where the Bathroom was and she'd taking him some of Alecs clothes till he could go home and get his own. How troublesome, but I had promised Alec I would look after him.

Just as I was thinking of her there was a gentle knock on my door.

"Come in."

Clary opened the door gently and closed it with a soft click.

"I told Magnus to call me if he needed me."

"Mother." I mumbled laughing under my breath.

"What did you call me?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I do believe I called you a mother." I said sitting up and raising up an eyebrow. That always annoyed her, purely because she couldn't do it haha.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" She shouted at me.

"Magnus is 800 years old or something I think he can look after himself." I laughed.

"He's in a state of shock and needs mothering alright, Alec is injured and can't do it and I don't see you being very sympathetic." She stated.

"That's not what I mean." I said as I pulled her onto my lap. She tried to resist but I encircled my arms around her making escape impossible. "You mother us all and we love you for it, it's what makes you well you." I said looking her in the eye.

"Oh right... sorry for the outbursts, haha." She laughed nervously looking away.

I tilted her head up to look at me. "I love you." I said as I kissed her.

She tilted her head more to deepen the kiss; I gently turned so we were lying on the bed. She had her arms round my neck and as she started to further deepen the kiss....

There was a knock at the door!

"What?!" I screamed at the door.

"Sorry, am I disturbing something?" Magnus asked poking his head round the door.

"No." Clary said at the same time as I said "Yes."

Clary glared at me and went to take Magnus back to the infirmary.

The door closed with a click.

Must sort this out quickly if Clary and I are to have any intimate moments.

But for know I'm tired so like every normal person I am going to sleep.

_**So I updated, there are you happy now. My good friend Claire helped me write these chapters, so now you have let me know how they are. R&R please. Have no idea when my other stories will be updated but I'll try. Happy Easter.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**I actually wrote the first half of this chapter before the exams, but it was too short to put up so I left it till after the exams. I'm so sorry (I feel like all I do is apologize on this site haha) for leaving it this late. Well I love reviews so please just take a little time to let me know if this is good or whatever. Well enjoy.**

MPOV

While I had been in the bathroom Alec must have fallen asleep.

Clary led me into the infirmary and sat me down beside Alec's bed.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get some fresh bedding so we can set up a spare bed for you, so you can stay with Alec."

I turned to Clary and nodded to show I had heard her.

It was starting to get hard keeping my eyes open, I started to get nodding dog syndrome. You know where your head just starts to fall and you jerk it back up but it falls again every now and then.

I got up and started to pace the infirmary, anything to stop myself falling asleep.

Alec moaned happily in his sleep, and I walked over to him, simply to watch him.

His face was peaceful and his breathing was steady. I went to stroke his hair when he shifted. It made me jump and I pulled my hand back.

Alec rolled onto his side, burying his head into the pillow his hair falling forward so that his face was hidden.

Right now I think I can stroke his hair and he won't give me a heart attack.

I moved the hair off of his neck, it was so soft. I loved Alec's hair.

What's that?

I leaned in closer, it was that scar again.

Now that I looked closer, it was a star. That's weird I'm pretty sure I've seen that somewhere before, not on Alec but not on Alec.

Clary walked in at that moment with Jace.

"Hey there Magnus I came to help Clary make your bed." Jace waved as he walked over to me,

"Hey, you alright? What's wrong? You look like you're confused." Clary put a hand on my shoulder bringing me out of my thought bubble.

Then I figured it out. Jace and Clary had scars just like it.

"Jace!" I grabbed Jace's shirt and tried to pull it off his shoulder.

"Hey hey hey, Magnus what the hell!" Jace shouted grabbing my wrist and pushing me back.

"No no, I just need to see that scar on your shoulder. Please just let me see it." I pleaded.

"Why, do you know something?" Clary asked

"Well I found a similar scar on Alec and I just need to compare them see if my theory about all this is right."

I looked at them both waiting for an answer.

Jace sighed and tugged at his shirt, "Alright, I think this is really weird but here. Make it quick."

I brought Jace closer to Alec's bed and looked closely.

Just as I thought exactly the same.

"Hey Clary, Come here." I waved here closer, "Do you have birthmark that looks like this?" I pointed to Jace's shoulder and Alec's neck.

"Actually I think I do, yes now that I think about it, I do. Is it important?" Clary questioned me looking worried.

"Maybe you and Jace weren't the only ones who were experimented on before you were born."

**Hope you liked it, don't forget to review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay so by now you must think that i died over the summer or something but i'm back and i swear i'll try to upload and write chapters quicker. Well enjoy. Don't own mortal instrument series or the characters.**

**APOV**

Ugh, my head. How long was i asleep?

Looking around the room now, seems i haven't been moved and i seem to be alone. No wait, there's someone else here.

I struggled upright in the bed and turned towards the noise.

I found another bed made up beside mine.

Oh no please don't tell me that someone else got hurt.

I quietly got out of the bed and padded over to the other bed.

The covers were pulled right up over the occupants head, only a flash of jet black hair poked out of the top.

I had a slight idea of who it was but i had to make sure he wasn't hurt.

I slid the covers down from his face and sigh in relief he seemed fine, although his eyes were swollen as if he'd been crying.

Magnus muttered something unintelligible and rolled over. All the colour was gone from his hair and it lay flat against his pillow.

I wonder if i can find a calendar or something to see how long i'd been asleep.

I tucked Magnus back into his covers.

Geez this place was cold; no wonder Magnus had the covers pulled right up.

After i had found myself a dressing gown and a pair of slippers, i slipped my way into the corridor.

As i turned the corner, i could feel my wound pulling. Ow have to be careful of that.

I walked along the hall heading for the kitchen; i know that there is a calendar in there.

I stumbled into the kitchen and collapsed into a chair, maybe there was a reason i was suppose to be in bed. I felt exhausted.

Right time to find the calendar.

"Where's Alec?"

"He was with me when i fell asleep. I swear. It's not as if i deliberately let him out of my sight." Okay now that was definatly Magnus and Jace fighting.

"Okay okay, you two calm down and just help me look for him." And of course that was Clary keeping the peace.

I need somewhere to hide. Oh crap!

I got up too quickly and fell to the floor, the chair came down on top of me, pinning me to the floor. I couldn't get my arms round to get the chair off of me without my wound pulling making me hiss in pain.

"Hey, guys did you hear that?"

"Here what?" Jace and Magnus asked in unison.

"There was noise in the kitchen. Quick follow me."

Then they were running. I need to disappear but i don't know how. I rested my head on my arm and willed myself to disappear or for them to miss me.

I looked over to the door as the 3 entered the room.

"Well that chair didn't fall over by itself." Jace stated as he walked over to me and grabbed the chair. As he lifted the weight of the chair off me, a pain suddenly shot through my stomach making me cry out.

When i looked back up tears in my eyes Jace was on the floor staring at me with wide eyes.

Magnus and Clary ran over towards us, Clary helping Jace up, Magnus helping me up.

Magnus supported me.

"How'd you do that?" Jace stuttered

"So Magnus maybe you're not mad after all." Clary stated one eyebrow raised.

**Well let me know if you enjoyed it.**

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm actually alive can you believe lol. But in all seriousness i am sooo sorry, everything was just piling up on me. What with exam results, starting a new school where i knew no one and having to make new friends. But anyway i can't apologize enough. This chapter was written at 3 in the morning so if there are any mistakes well i was tired lol. **

JPOV

Now that we had Alec settled back in bed it was time to question him.

"Now that you're conscious," I started as I walked back and forth in front of his bed, "How long have you been able to do this?" I stopped pacing and turned to face him.

Alec was sitting up in the bed with Magnus on a chair beside him holding his hand.

"Do what?" Alec asked giving me a confused look.

"You know turn invisible, disappear, vanish whatever you want to call it." I gestured as I talked.

"Ah...that." He laughed nervously.

"Well he's never done it before as far as I know." Magnus squeezed Alecs hand in a loving and comforting gesture.

"Well when I was younger, whenever I was in trouble I was extremely hard to find." He laughed nervously, scratching his head and avoiding eye contact.

"You were also very good at hide and seek." I pointed out.

*flashback*

"8...9...10...Ready or not here I come!" a young Jace shouted as he headed off in search of his 2 siblings.

He found Isabella easily enough, it seemed she didn't really want to play, but said she'd help Jace find Alec so they could start a new game.

After half a hour and still no Alec, Jace and Isabella decided to split up to find him.

Jace walked through the upper floor of the house searching all the guest rooms and even the attic. He met up with Isabella on the stairs.

"You find him?" Isabella asked.

"Nothing" Jace replied.

At that moment a giggle sounded from behind the curtain behind them.

Jace turned to Isabella and put his finger to his lips in a "shhh" gesture.

He took a firm hold of the curtain and pulled...and found nothing.

He turned to Isabella after closing the curtain over.

"Mum!" Isabella shouted.

"What is it love." Maryse Lightwood appeared the bottom of the stairs.

"We can't find Alec." She whined.

"Alec, they've given up, you've won come out now."

"Hi mum."

Jace whirled round to see Alec appear from behind the curtain.

"Wait how did you do that. I looked there." Jace asked confusedly

"I know you looked straight at me." Alec laughed.

*flashback*

"So what have we learnt." Clary inquired

"Well Alec's been able to do this for well, forever." I smiled sarcastically.

"Oh okay, and you didn't think it was strange?" Clary asked Alec.

"Didn't know I was doing it till recently." Alec looked at Magnus.

"Strange" Was all I could come up with.

**So let me know how it was by reviewing please. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update next time. please R&R. Merry christmas and a happy new year. *Frizwizz***


End file.
